Sense 9
by Imperias
Summary: Harry Potter has suffered all too much, the last of the magicals run into the dawn from their counterparts the muggles. With a last ditch effort Harry tries too recover the very ensence of magic away from their firm grasp. When all hope is lost, 8 strangers apear before Harry and he discovers what family really means.
1. Chapter 1

She lies unmoving, with the heaviness of a corpse: the slender curve of her limbs glow like pools of moonlight caught in the smoke-stained rings of the burnt mattress. Like an abscess, the room aches of rot, and yet: her eyes, open as windows to some unseen bliss, impossibly beautiful

eyes that might belong to an angel, staring without judgment,without regret or paths or loss until- She blinks. Suddenly we become aware of the broken sink and the drip of the and louder until it sounds like a hammer on an anvil. A tinnitus swells in her ear, at first soft like an approaching mosquito that becomes the piercing scream on an ambulance. A rotten burrito is swarmed with flies. She looks out at a small hole in the floor, poorly covered by wooden floorboards, and something darkens behind her eyes. She knows she must move. Her arm slides across the rough polyester of the mattress and it feels like a belt sander. Sweat soaks through her simple t-shirt. Nerves pulse with the tension of a toaster suspended about a bathtub; the slightest movement threatening her drags herself up and begins to crawl, fingernails scraping across the wood floor as she pulls herself forward, inch by agonizing inch as- The migraine bores through her temple as her shaking fingers pry open the loose boards in the floor and reach into the safety of her secret-Folds of foil wrappers glitter in the darkness. She picks through them, each one as empty as the last, each dropped beside another metal object; a loaded .38. Her supply gone, her needles empty, she feels her mind beginning to tear itself apart as if it were suddenly ejected into the vacuum of space, every molecule trying to escape in a different direction.

ANGEL

...Please help me.

JONAS

I'm here.

Suddenly a dark silhouette is in the room, sitting beside her.

ANGEL

Jonas…

JONAS

Yes, my love. I'm here.

ANGEL

It hurts…

JONAS

I know.

ANGEL

..need medicine.

JONAS

I'm sorry, my love. There's no more time. It has to be now.

ANGEL

Not ready... too weak.

JONAS

None of us were ever as strong as you.

Her eyes burn with tears

.

ANGEL

I miss us. I miss you.

JONAS

Ohhh mon coeur s'ouvre a at voix.

She smiles and her smile brightens the room.

ANGEL

Your first words in French to me.

JONAS

I meant them then. I mean them now.

ANGEL

How scared you were.

JONAS

I'm from Harlem. People from my hood don't suddenly start speaking French. Not to mention, I was kissing a woman I'd never met.

ANGEL

French kissing.

He smiles.

JONAS

French kissing.

He kisses her.

JONAS

You will always be mon coeur.

A surge of pain knifes through her.

ANGEL

Ohhhh, Jonas. Help me.

JONAS

You can do this.

She groans.

JONAS

It's the size of the cluster. Follow the umbilicus.

She closes her eyes.

ANGEL

What if he's here? Waiting. I don't want anyone else to die because of me.

JONAS

They'll be hunted, born or unborn. You can give them a fighting chance.

She nods as her breath comes violent and ragged as a saw blade. She takes his hand and starts to scream. When she opens her eyes she sees- The medicine chest mirror flash open, her reflection disappearing while- A handsome Chicago cop, WILL, flips the medicine cabinet

closed, holding a bottle of sleeping pills he looks up to find the Angel's face reflected in the mirror-

ANGEL

I... see them…

we see in a series of panning and tracking moves, each character connected by a subjective POV to another view of a different character but all the same age-

RILEY dances at an illegal warehouse party in London feeling

connected to everyone and everything until the Angel's eyes

find her-

CAPHEUS, a matatu driver in Nairobi swerves off the road when

he sees her-

High above the glittering spires of Seoul, SUN, her body as

lithe and effortless as the branches of a willow tree,

practicing her morning martial art, calmly understanding that

she is suddenly not alone-

As LITO, a living Bernini sculpture, dips a bloody hand into

the holy water of a small church outside Mexico, and begins

walking down the aisle, a gun dangling from his other hand

when the Angel appears-

While KALA, a beautiful Indian woman, watches a romantic

Bollywood film in the darkness of her bedroom, her younger

sister sound asleep, the Angel barely visible in the warm

electric glow as-

WOLFGANG, dressed in black, picks the lock of an expensive

flat, then opens the door to find Angel -

NOMI injects herself with female hormones in the bathroom,

startled when she looks into the mirror to find the face of

the Angel staring back at her.

JONAS

You did it…

ANGEL

There is another one. It hurts too much

JONAS

No...no there is only suppose to be eight of them

ANGEL

He is special, i can see him now

There is a huge explosion and Angel watches HARRY incapacitate four assailants before gazing at her..I'm sorry i can't save you he kneels down and ANGEL reaches for his head you must protect them.

JONAS

How

ANGEL

His love outshine my own

JONAS

So he will be another birther

ANGEL

More, they will find each other faster

BOOM

Jonas walks over to the broken window

JONAS

They are here

ANGEL

So is he…

We pan to find another figure now standing in the room, MR. WHISPERS. He kneels beside her. His voice is like the rasp of a page of the Bible being turned.

JONAS

Does he know?

She shakes her head.

MR. WHISPERS

Then it's true. I've never seen a Birthing.

She tightens as he inspects her.

MR. WHISPERS

It was painful. I can feel it.

JONAS

Fight him.

ANGEL

I can't…

He notices the hole with the needles and foil wrappers.

MR. WHISPERS

Ahhh, that's how you were hiding from me.

She turns away from him to Jonas.

ANGEL

Go…

JONAS

I won't leave you-

MR. WHISPERS

Is that Jonas?

ANGEL

Please…

JONAS

Mon couer-

MR. WHISPERS

Tell him I'm looking forward to meeting him.

JONAS

Don't listen to him.

She begins to cry. There are boots on the stairs, rising towards us.

JONAS

I love you…

ANGEL

I... love you-

MR. WHISPERS

Does he know you're lying?

ANGEL

Stop-

MR. WHISPERS

Or is it still our little secret-

JONAS

Angelica-

ANGEL

I can't do it, not if you're here.

Jonas nods, knowing he will never see her again.

JONAS

Adieu, mon couer.

He kisses her hand, tears wet her cheeks and he is gone.

MR. WHISPERS

Does he know you betrayed him?

She reaches into the hole and pulls out the gun.

MR. WHISPERS

Come now my child, how many times have you made that threat?

Tears stream down her face as she cradles the gun.

MR. WHISPERS

We both know you won't do it. You can't. You're one of us. One of the Good guys and we still have work to do. Put the gun down.

She stares at him. A resolve growing in her eyes. The boots are outside the door.

MR. WHISPERS

You're coming home with me.

She shakes her head.

ANGEL

No.

The door bursts open-Mr Whispers rushes in, leading a group of paramilitary soldiers-

He is no longer where he was beside her. She puts the gun in her mouth staring hard at him-

MR. WHISPERS

Stop her!

She pulls the trigger.

* * *

WILL wakes from the sound of the gun shot. His body is slick with sweat. Sensations flood in: the dampness of the sheet sticking to his limbs, the open window and the sweet fetid air from of the alley lined by dumpsters cooked by the summer sun, the pulsing techno drum of a party

going on in the next apartment. A migraine inserts itself. It bores deeper with every thump

of the base until he feels it is going to burst. He goes to the bathroom. The light clicks on, searing, painfully bright. The tap is sweating. The coolness of the metal feels good. He cups water and presses it to his face. His breath is calm and when he looks back into the mirror, he is not himself and not in his apartment but surrounded by armed figures.

We find Harry surrounded by twice as many figures- surrounding him every possible angle and aiming their batons at him.

HARRY

Woah, easy fellas

A figure steps forward

MR HANDS

Wrong place wrong time Mr Potter, you can't run from us forever.

Harry steps back and feels his senses double even triple. A man tall and serious, cautiously looks out of place standing behind the men, straight into his eyes...WILL his mind thought. Harry then finds himself looking into a mirror as this Will. A cold sensation rushes over him- Harry stands next to him in the bathroom..who are you.

Harry finds himself jolted back into reality when a spell hits his torso, his reflexes jump into action and he dodged the second spell meant for his legs. A migraine worse than one of Voldemort's thoughts inserts itself. He falls to his knees and men around him laugh.

MR HANDS

Now hand it over

He holds his magic baton over Harry's head and lowers down to him you were so close weren't you, i can see it in your eyes, the desperation is evident. Don't fight me, you cannot win this war. MR HANDS stands up and nods to the men-they grab each arm and yanked his wand out of his hand.

A dark silhouette appears behind MR HANDS and looks at Harry... you must run….

Will staggers back from his reflection and gasps for breath..what was that. What is going on. He leaves the bathroom and grabbed his wallet to head to the convenience store in search for sleeping pills. The door closes behind Will as we see its still dark outside. Will feels sweet run down his cheeks and he rubs his eyes. Will feels his senses change and is suddenly watching a man being dragged down a hallway. The man he thought about named himself Harry and looked up at Will. help me... he felt himself shift into Harry being dragged, all the pain he was feeling was unbearable at first then violently shaken out of him. No.. Harry he gasped back to his reality and walked along the pavement leading up to his car.

WILL

What is going on

Will enters the convenience store and is greeted by the store clerk.

Hey, excuse me? I'm just having some trouble sleeping. What kind of sleeping pills you guys sell? Somulex.

STORE CLERK  
That's my drug, bro. With a shot of bourbon, totally knocks me out. Bam! But don't tell anyone I told you that, 'cause like, you're not supposed to take liquor with it. But I totally dig the buzz.  
And it gives me major fucked up dreams.

WILL

Fucked up dreams I got plenty of. Sure. We used to do these training courses, and they taught us that drugs are like shoes. Everyone needs them, but they don't always fit.

STORE CLERK

\- Hm. - Second aisle to the left.

Hello. My name is Jonas.

WILL

I know who you are.

JONAS

You know what they told you, and you know what your senses are telling you. The question is, Will, which of the two are you going to trust?

WILL

How do you know my name?

JONAS

She told me.

WILL

\- Who?

JONAS

Angelica, the woman that gave birth to you, just before she took her life. She shot herself. We all experience many births and deaths during a life but few know what it means to be reborn a sensate.

WILL

\- A what? -

JONAS

You have a migraine. You've had it since you saw her. It will last for several more days.  
When mine finally ended, I cried like a baby, but that's just the beginning. You will start to feel strange things. You will feel snow in the middle of the summer, rain when there isn't a cloud in the sky. You'll feel anger and joy and pain. Pleasure without any reason.

WILL

Excuse me.

WILL

Excuse me. Do you see this guy?

JONAS

I don't have much time, Will. There's a plane leaving in an hour and I have to be on it.

WILL

No, you're not going anywhere.

JONAS

There is a girl in San Francisco, Nomi Marks. And boy in London, Harry Potter. They need your help, just like Sara Patrell needed your help.

WILL

I'm still a cop.I can't let you go.

JONAS

I'm not the enemy, Will.

WILL

Quite a few governments including this one says you are.

JONAS

You're about to go for the gun strapped to your ankle, but by the time you do, the fight will be over.

Will reaches for his gun and Jonas stops and disarms him. Leaving the store.

WILL

Not cool, man.

STORE CLERK

Should I call the cops?

WILL

I am a cop.

Wills enters his car.

JONAS

Don't do this, Will.

WILL  
What the fuck?!

You've spent your life trying to understand what happened to you. If you don't let me go, you might never find out.

WILL

Oh, my God, I'm losing my mind.

JONAS  
No, it's just expanding.

Will and Jonas appear behind a desk watching the scene with Harry.

JONAS

Well done. Yes, the connection flows both ways, which raises the question: If you're here, who's driving back there?

Will lets go and Jonas disappears from his view and he suddenly stops the car. Damn it, I can't do this. Will then starts his car and drives back home.

* * *

We find Harry being strapped into a chair, with armed personal behind him and MR HANDS pacing up and down the room.

MR HANDS

I should feel accomplished capturing you like this, with all the stories i've heard about you.

Harry eyes him with a frown of anger and he laughs at him, Harry struggles against his bindings and feels himself somewhere else. Harry watches a woman setting at a desk fiddling around with business papers, she stops and looks up at Harry with confusion. Who are you? She asked him in a foreign language, but somehow he understood it all. Harry is snapped out of it when one of the guards sends another jinx into his torso.

MR HANDS

Yes mister Potter, your still with us. My men are good are they not? He smiles and lowers down to meet Harry's eyes.

MR HANDS

There is no use fighting me, men like me would always find a way to harness your magic and my division is every bit ruthless when we find a magical like yourself to harness.

HARRY

You won't win, I have beaten you before.

MR HANDS

Oh Mr Potter, there is that fighting spirit I've been waiting for. Now if you don't mind me i need to make a call. You know what to do while I'm away, he told the main guard and left the room.

Harry looks at the guard and struggles against the restraints, he could feel one of them loosen before the guard smacks him with his fist. Ah now that feels good, ive been using your magic and getting lazy, my fist haven't seen much action. Another fist hits Harry's jaw and he starts bleeding. I need to get out of here and fast. Harry looks up and counts all the exits in his head.

A young handsome looking man with blonde hair and dressed in all black appears at the last exit and looks out the window then back at Harry. It's so easy don't you see he then appears right next to Harry and looks down at him. buddy, look at you. You look like shit...come on sing with me.. I said hey..

Harry rolls his eyes, give me a break Wolfman, im working this out. Smack, the guards fist hits him again. shut up, you think you will get out of this-haha your pathetic just like the rest of your kind.

The three strangers look down at him with anger in their eyes the same reflected back in Harrys. A woman appeared when the guard moved to the side, she was wearing a hospital gown and barley conscious. Help me... Will looked at the group then her with determination, disappearing wearing cuffs of his own. The guard goes to hit Harry again he feel his senses growing. When he catches his arm, suddenly leaning forward and opening up his loosen arm. The guard struggles and Harry slams his head into his face, knocking him out cold.

Harry opens the palm of his hand and summons the guards magic baton and unlocking his cuffs with a alohomora before it disintegrate away in hand. Harry feels himself being taken over when the guard charges him, his power feels increased when he takes a punch to the face and shrugs it off with a new sense of technique. Harry's arms move in all different directions, combating the guard with every strike before taking him down for good.

The women from the office- Sun, holds out her hand and Harry finally smiles for once and takes it. Thanks… Harry stumbles forward towards the window and Wolfgang is standing there with a smirk on his face.. Oh... what's going on. I said hey ..hey.. Harry summons his wand from the desk taking the smirk away what..how did you do that? Harry grins at Sun who also in shock..watch and learn.

MR HANDS

Get him

He shouted from the doorway, he lets in three guards in before Harry uses his wand to destroy the window frame, Harry jumps, so do Sun and Wolfgang behind him. Harry turns in mid air as he is falling to see Wolfgang and Sun with terrified looks on their faces. Harry makes a sharp whistle with his fingers, and a loud whooshing noise flutters in the distance. Spells fly past all three of them and Harry looks off to the side and sees his best friend buck beck flying straight for him, he turns back around facing the incoming concrete. The screech from buck was enough to put a smile on Harry's face before his friend caught him and flew off into the night sky.

Harry positioned himself on Buck and told him how much he was a good boy before he felt two pairs of arms go around his body...woooo ...this...is amazing.. I And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah I said hey, what's going on? Sun yelled and Wolfgang was holding onto Harry tighter..Oh, oh oh Oh, oh oh Harry felt a string of emotion he had hoped to bury for a long time, but these people helped him-even though they were complete strangers he feels everything about them and starts singing along with Wolfman...And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah

I said hey, what's going on.

They all laugh together, wrapped in each others joy, gazing at each others smiles, still holding on to him, enjoying the ride back to his home. Harry feels an unfavorable feeling run over himself looking back that he is now alone he sighs and waits for Buck to land at 3 grimmauld place.

I'm definitely losing my mind, i wonder if ...Harry silently pulled out the deluminator and stared at it for a moment, it took all his heart to get this tonight and every moment he spent trying to get it back off those murderers it tore his soul apart.

Harry felt a strong pair of arms around his torso and he looked back to Will "is Nomi safe" Harry asked and he nodded..Harry felt a huge relief lift of his shoulders unexpectedly "Deja vu" Harry shivered "you and me both" Will shivered back.

Will then gripped his arm "What is that" holding the deluminator up to eyes "is that why your running" Will asked and let go of his arm. Harry felt strangely affected by not being touch anymore, it hurt for a fraction until Harry focused "they wanted his magic, they took eight lives away from me" Harry closed his eyes in an effort to block all the weasleys faces that loved him like family.

"Harry, listen to me...i can't explain the things we do or the way you travel " Will had said gripping his shoulder and shakley peering over the heights of London " you can't let this eat away at you, you are not alone anymore Harry…" Nomi had said leaning on Will's shoulder, Harry could feel the sensation between them and turned around to face them. "Nomi, it's not that easy...if they found you.. any of you..how could I live with myself" Harry dropped his head down.

"My kind and your kind dont mix well..my kind thought we couldn't be in touch with our magic..we were safe behind it..so when magicals started turning up missing. I started digging up the mistakes left behind and when i came to confront them with Dumbledore's army...we failed" Harry numbly said, trying to hold back all his emotions he looked up to Will and Nomi giving him soft smiles and their arms still around each other.

"How old were you when this happened Harry?" Nomi asked then reach for his hand "you feel so young and innocent yet you have seen more death than any of us" Nomi shivered as her breath filled the air..Harry was so used to the cold he felt saddened Nomi was cold too.

Harry pulled out his wand..and a thick fluffy coat fitted itself around Nomi " i was twenty" she gasped and suddenly disappeared from sight "oh shit, I hope I didn't do anything to her" Harry asked Will and they both focused and found a quite different story happening back with Nomi.

"Wow, I didn't think magic could reach this far" Harry stood with Will in a bedroom where Nomi and her girlfriend were furiously going at it with the fluffy coat around them both. Will patted Harry on the back and laughed " I could really use a new phone ya know" he kinda pleaded like a little puppy dog and Nomi suddenly stopped and looked at the both of them " ah sorry Harry ...but thank you so much...i don't know how you did it, but I've always dreamed of having something like this" She looked back down to her girlfriend and smiled.

"Are they here…now?" she asked a bit nervously, Nomi nodded and then suddenly she sprung to her feet with Nomi and spun her around... "Thank you thank you thank you" she then stop and looked into Harry's eyes yet she couldn't see him " i wish i could see them like you see them hun" she took Nomi in her arms which Harry felt every touch shiver through every nerve in his body, he left Nomi and Will with more strength and confidence looking over Britain with new resolve.

"Come on Buck, let's go home" Harry rubbed his feathers as he squawked in delight.

* * *

It was well past midnight before Harry collapsed on the couch, his body ached like he had been ten rounds with a dementor. "Oww, hmmmm" Harry grimaced pulling up his sweatshirt, the shirt had been burned into his skin from the jinx he received from those magical batons. "Vulnera Sanentur" the pain he felt when the spell ripped out the burnt skin was almost to much, he couldn't hold it much longer as the new skin appeared.

"My gosh, are you alright" a woman's voice half scared him to death, reaggravating the wound as he pointed his wand at her.

"Who are you" Harry stood up holding his torso with his other hand "how did you get here?" he said, finally getting a better look at her. The indian women was beautiful and way out of place to be wearing a white coat in London, she had a confused look on her face then went to a full on frown he had seen many times.

"I..i don't know, one minute i was working and then I felt...this pain and then i blink and I'm suddenly in hell" she told him, pacing up and down trying to explain her confusion. Harry almost wanted to laugh, the place wasn't to bad..he had let it go after what happened to Ginny... Painful memories resurfaced at the mere thought of her name, Harry collapsed back down onto the couch and wanted to cry.

"Hey...hey, its okay" the women said softly, she was suddenly sitting next to Harry on the couch " I didn't mean it like that, im sorry Harry" they shared a look together and something clicked…. Kala the name he thought of, it felt like he had known her forever. "Am I dreaming" Harry said softly, staring into her eyes.

Harry moved his hand towards hers, the moment he touched her fingers and held it in his own he was transported to a vibrant ray of sunshine that overlooked a vast city "where are we?' he asked shocked, still holding onto her hand. "India" she said smiling at him.

"Where are you from" Kala asked as they reappeared in Harry's living room.

"Oh..London" he said grimacing again, his torso had started to hurt really bad. Kala moved forward and layed Harry down on the couch and lifted up his shirt " "is he okay" Wolfgang asked now scaring Kala out of her seat "You.." she pointed her finger at Wolfgang " oh no you don't demon…"

"Hey..its okay Kala, he helped me escape bad men" Harry said trying to sit up but failing, Wolfgang and Kala looked at each other then ran over to him. Both of them helped him to get comfortable and Kala resumed looking at his torso. "Whatever you did to fix that burn mark i want to know now" Kala said looking astonished " you've only just torn the wound from healing, we just need some bandages" she stood up and put her hands on her hips waiting on Harry.

"Wolfgang pass me my wand on the ground there"

"You mean this" Wolfgang picked it up and something happened, like a another connection had formed, Wolfgangs hair ruffled as some invisible force surrounded him.

"Woah" he breathed "what just happened" he waved the wand around but nothing happened. "guess it doesn't work," he said passing it over to Harry. "You have to say something, like this 'Tergo'" Harry said pointing his wand at the wound, the blood crept back in and wound stitching itself up with a scab.

"Omg, how did you do that" Kala screeched, clearly afraid of what she witnessed "that's impossible" she said pacing again.

"Magic" Wolfgang said sternly "I've only heard rumours in germany "

"Did someone say magic" Sun said appearing in the room, looking down at Harry.

"Oh he's shown me a dozen times" Will said appearing next to Sun.

"What! And you've only chosen to tell us now..I don't believe it, but i just witness it" Kala said next to them.

"Woah woah guys, owww" Harry said trying to stand but each of them halted him.

"Harry you shouldn't be moving, is there anyone here for you…" Kala asked, blushing at the last part.

Harry closed his eyes and tried not to think about Ginny " Im sorry" Kala said reaching for his hand with tears in her eyes " Wait, you know what happened?" Harry said, trying not to raise his voice.."well...we can feel everything you feel...don't you feel us?" Will told Harry, he could feel Will's past in his memories if he focus enough on them, Harry found himself in a house that wasn't his, he could feel Will opposite him but he was only a child.

"So Will, you can see our daughter?" the older woman asked Will, he nodded and Harry watched a girl appear next to the woman, holding her hand. "Sarah is sitting next to you, she is holding your hand" Younger Will said and woman started to cry and thank Will.

"What happened" Harry asked Will when he opened his eyes back into his own reality "She went missing, for whatever reason, I could feel a part of her memory living on...i feel it has to do with what's happening to us," Will said, sitting next to Harry "you don't have to be afraid of Harry, we wouldn't tell anyone what you are...we will get through this together " Will grabbed Harry's hand and reassured him.

"Will"

Will gets to his feet and speaking to someone who isnt in the room "Jonas...You're here." they watched him look over to an empty space "- What are you."

"We are senates Will"

"Senates"

"Who there" everyone else asked in confusion.

Will looked back at each one of them " another sensate"

"A what"

"is that your cluster Will"

"Yes i think so, there are only four us here"

"Harry needs to find the rest of yous, he is the key that will end this for all our kind" Jonas said, putting his hand on Will's shoulder.

"I can feel you"

"Yes, you can."

"But you're not really here, are you?"

"No.I'm in solitary confinement."

"Angel called it "visiting." Members of a cluster do it instinctively and others, like us, outside the cluster, can visit if they've made visual contact, eye-to-eye."

"This is cold. How can I feel this unless I'm here? Because I feel it. No, this doesn't make sense."

"You just spoke Korean, Will."

" I can't speak Korean."

"Yes, you can, and when you get it, you will."

"Get what?"

"You are no longer just you."

* * *

Harry sat on the couch, watching Will talk with Jonas. It was strange having people to talk to, he always preferred his solidarity after Ginny. His mind flattered as he leaned back on the sofa. Harry closed his eyes feeling a wave of tiredness fall over him, he felt the others presence over him and the next thing he was looking down a very familiar looking tunnel.

"Where are we " Harry quickly looked to Kala and Will to his left, utterly horrified at their new surroundings. Harry looked down and he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform, this must of been the time he saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets.

"What happened down here" Wolfgang and new person Harry hadn't seen before were on his right.."you were about to lie, i wanted to save you the embarrassment brother...we feel what you feel" his accent did something to Harry's stomach as he knelt down to Harry's eye level "all i can feel is that your heart is strong and whatever we face down here we face it together" the exotic man's emotions transferred into Harry and he could feel that Lito meant everything.

"You don't want to know what happens down here, it hurts too much... " Harry turned away and the woman from the hospital faced him, taking his hand in hers " it's okay Harry, sometimes it's better to get this off your chest.." Nomi Harry found himself thinking " We should not go down there, you wouldnt understand" Harry tried not to cry as his emotions almost erupted " We have you" Sun said holding onto his shoulder..Harry found himself with everybody holding onto him.

Footsteps broke everyone from the hug, they watch memory Harry come from behind them and walk right past the lot, heading down the tunnel with no fear.. " I wish I had that courage" a young black man said to the lot of them..Caiphus the group corsused and he beamed with joy putting a smile on everyone's faces.

"This way" Harry said to the group, he felt content and that void had now been lifted when he was with these people, though he still felt a whole in his heart was missing. "What kind of school has dungeons" Nomi asked as they followed the memory of Harry.

"It was terrible, I remember thinking I wouldn't make it out but the thought of Ginny being trapped down here and her terrible scream still send shivers down my spine" Harry stopped at the light ahead, the long winding entrance had Harry feeling scared as his memory ran forward to Ginny's lifeless body up ahead.

"We have you now, don't forget that" Will stood next to him with his hand around his shoulder.

"Nothing will change what we think of you" Wolfgang reassured him with his hand around his other shoulder.

"You think that anything will scare us...no Harry, I have seen so much death in my home country i feel i can help you burden the cost" Caiphus said then squeezing behind Wolfgang and Harry clapping them both the shoulder.

Nomi came up behind Will and place her head on his shoulder and brushed Harry's fringe away, the scar still faintly there. Nomi gently ran her finger across it, the touch was a hundred times more sensual then he had ever felt, every person here, touched him through her gesture.

Sun felt anger and Harry looked down to Ginny's lifeless body where memory Harry had gone to check her.

"You were so young and scared, I was fearless fighting for my life growing up in a country where women not being able to do what men did, yet here you are even fearless in death" Sun said next to his memory of Ginny.

Harry never saw how the memory of Voldemort appeared, he always had eyes for Ginny so when the wisp of smoke materialized his younger self Harry clenched his fist in anger.. "Voldemort" Harry said grinding his teeth together.

"He is evil" A young beautiful blonde woman appeared behind them, Will smiled at the women that he clearly knew her "Riley" he said softly leaving the group and approaching her "you know that name" he asked pulling her into the group.

"I...i..knew someone like Harry" Riley told the group who all took turns hugging her.

"But you're a muggle" Harry question her "aren't all of you?" he asked the group.

"What's a muggle" Kala asked "are we bad people to you?" she asked her head dipping down, clearly ashamed.

"No...no...of course not" Harry quickly said raising her chin up and giving her a smile "its a term used for people who cant do magic" Riley said taking Kalas hand…"but we are sensates now, how does Harry's magic work when we are all connected to each other" Will pondered and Harry was more interested in Riley's magical friend.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice distracting everyone.

"Tom — Tom Riddle?" Memory Harry asked

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Memory Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

"Are you a ghost?" Memory Harry said uncertainty.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Memory Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Memory Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk…I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment…Please, help me." Riddle didn't move.

"What the hell is a basilisk" Wolfgang walked forward "you were so calm, you remind me of me when I was young, you know" the rest of the group watched him as he picked up the black diary "he was trapped here for fifty years, how?" he handed it to each one of the group who all felt Harry's extreme disgust for it.

"Its okay Harry, we have you remember, this is a dream and nothing can hurt us" Riley told Harry and Nomi grabbed his hand in hers " i feel like i've been through some extremes in my life but this blows all mine out of the water" she kissed his cheek.

Sun looked around cautiously "something is coming"

"Whats coming" Lito grabbed a hold of Sun "oh...something is coming, what should we do?" he asked the group, who all looked at Harry.

Harry felt himself stare out numbly at Riddle while holding Ginny in his arms….it felt so real and he wanted to stay like this forever, a orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry's own parents, and so many others...Harry heard the gasps behind him and many angry feelings flowing through him…Harry looked back at his cluster and felt the many eyes upon him that spoke more than any emotion and at last he forced himself to speak with there will behind his.

"You're not," he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. I feel everything...why do i feel this, it shouldn't be possible. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry and memory Harry breathed together, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Fawkes? You can feel me" the birds golden claws squeezed his shoulder again

"I felt it" Kala said keeling down to him, eyeing the beautiful bird in her soft brown eyes, her fingers reached toward Fawkes and its head turned to face her "I don't believe it" Harry gasped.. one by one Kala's face changed between each one of them there.

Wolfgang..Riley...Nomi...Will...Caiphus...Lito...Sun...Kala and Harry placed their hands upon its soft feathers and a low pitch began to echo through each one of them... It was that eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly feeling he felt before...Harry began to focus, enough that he awoke staring up at his ceiling. Harry suddenly looked down to the pile of ashes sitting on his torso " Fawkes didn't make it?" Riley asked sadly, Harry felt her sadness and wanted to scream for joy instead.

All of his cluster rushed back into his living room and knelt together while Harry layed on the sofa, he felt Kala holding his left hand and Riley holding his right, Nomi sat behind him with Will hugging Riley and Nomi. Wolfgang and Lito stood together in an embrace holding onto Kala..Caiphus and Sun were at his feet, waiting together... touching each and everyone.

"Fawkes" Harry moved some of the ash pile away and waited...they all waited in silence.. then out squawked a tiny little bird.."how is this possible..did we change the past..What did we do Harry?, this is a miracle if ive ever seen one" Will said as Kala pushed away the ash "i don't think so, whatever happened...it felt like Fawkes was waiting for us" Kala looked to Harry and smiled " but i'm only a muggle..what would i know" she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I still feel the same" Harry touched his body and face " if it wasn't for Fawkes..i would of died down there" Harry felt his heart clench up and instinctively reached for it. Nomi reached in as did everyone else, Harry felt his being grow and the emotion he felt coming into to him almost made him cry.

"We didn't even get to see that Basilisk " Lito exaggerated with his accent " it would of given me insight into acting better...don't you guys think so" Harry looked at Lito and told him to come closer.

"If you saw the basilisk Lito, you would die" Harry said somberly, he gave Harry and the rest of them a shocked face " then how are you alive brother" he place both hands on Harry's shoulder "sheer dumb luck i think" Harry said looking to all of them, then one by one they all saw the image Harry thought of. The eyeless Basilisk was looking down at them all.

"Holy shit ...Stop it ...please" Kala said and Harry stopped the memory and they return back to his living room " Im sorry" Harry layed back down to avoid their questioning eyes but found them all looking down at him.

"You weren't scared, I could feel that anger in you" Wolfgang said "but you were a kid fighting a mythical monster..how can we ever help" Wolfgang's his eyes suddenly perked up at something and he turned away and walked out of Harry's senses. Harry closed his eyes, this was so confusing and they were all muggle… Harry figured but then he remembered that they could all feel what he was thinking and feeling.

"You'll get use to it Harry, even if we are muggles... we will still be here for you" Will patted him on his arm " get some rest or try too," Will said.

"What the hell is a muggle" Kala still looked shocked at what she had witnessed. Harry tried not laugh at how innocent she was" its just a term used for people who can't use magic" Harry said closing his eyes. " this is big people, why aren't you all jumping up and down..this could change the world" Kala said.

"Kala, you were talking and feeling eight strangers in your head, don't you think that this is bigger than what Harry can do" Nomi said then she turned to Harry "We will figure this out together…"

"Nomi is right, we just have to figure out why Angalica killed herself and i know Jonas is a part of it...though he talks in riddles" Will spoke up and looked to everyone "Now let's give Harry some rest" Will placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and walked out of his senses.

Riley leaned down and kissed Harry on the check and brushed his fringe " be safe Harry, if you need anything let us know" She smiled and Harry wordlessly thanked her.

Lito did the same much to Harry's demise.. which raised a slight chuckle out of him and then did the unthinkable and smacked his bottom

Sun..Kala and Caiphus all gave him a reassuring hug before leaving him and Nomi together alone.

"You don't have to stay " Harry looked to her as she came and sat down next to him, she ignored him and took his hand, they were transported to her bedroom and Harry had Nomi laying in the middle between her girlfriend and himself.

"Woah i always have trouble getting used to that" Harry said putting his arm around Nomi as they snuggled all closer together. Harry could feel the warmth and a sensation he longed to feel again.

"Yeah tell me about it.." Nomi said yawning and her girlfriend eyes raised up.

"Is...that one of them here" She looked to the empty space beside Nomi where Harry layed snuggled into Nomi "Yes Amanita, its Harry the one who gave us the furry coat" she tugged on it and spread it over Harry.

"Aww, give him a hug for me, i really do like it on you love" Amanita said as she kissed Nomi "is he alright, i was so caught up with our run in with doctor death" she said shivering at the last part. Nomi hugged her tighter and silently agreed with her.

"I know, thanks to Will i manage to escape and without you i would of been trapped there" Nomi said closing her eyes. Harry listened to the pair of them, feeling the tiredness take over. "I Love you, i would do everything in my power to be with you...even setting a hospital on fire" Amanita had said and Harry lost his battle to stay awake.

"I love you too and thanks, i can't imagine how this feels for you...being thrust into something without a choice"

"Did you have a choice yourself, i can see only see a future with you in front of me Nomi, don't you forget that"

"I won't love, i just hope we figure this out soon"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a startle, he only just felt like he had fallen asleep, after he blinked a couple times the night before caught up with him...did that really happened...all the memories and emotions began to overwhelm him. Harry sat up awkwardly and stretched his back from sleeping on something so uncomfortable.

It was daybreak Harry finally noticed, looking to the windows before putting on his sweatshirt. Harry picked up his wand and headed upstairs to grab Buck, he noticed the faint outline of something sitting outside one of the windows.

An owl Harry thought as he got closer, I thought they were killed off. He muttered to himself. Harry opened the window and it hopped inside and held out its leg...smart one Harry thought.

Harry grabbed the parchment and unsealed it

"THE FOLLOWING DOCUMENT IS CLASSIFIED AS A LEVEL-VI HAZARD. UNAUTHORISED ACCESS WILL RESULT IN TERMINATION THROUGH DREAMTIC KILL AGENT. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK."

IN REGARDS TO AGENT 566 CODENAME [REDUCTED]

HARRY POTTER.

A male aged 19 years old at the time of first initial containment. SSO-001 is believed to have "MAGIC" a highly unstable property that has been successfully [REDACTED]

Various ties to several anomalous groups, and is suspected of having committed multiple robberies, assaults, and murders.

SSO-002 is a primary anomaly of SSO-001 "A WAND" affects all officers coming in close proximity. Officers who make direct visual contact or engage in conversation with SSO-001 have a 1-5% chance per minute of becoming spontaneously aware of their own death projected into their minds.

Officers at the time have been accounted to gain this knowledge of SSO-001 specific abilities, only a general understanding of his true violent nature before they were terminated.

Subjects exposed to SSO-001 for periods greater than 1 hour may begin to experience a compulsion to ensure SSO-001 remains protected. Further exposure can result in obsessive or violent behavior, though this is easily remedied with amnestic treatment.

SSO-001 secondary anomaly manifests in its ability to evade any persons with sole intention to harm/capture. This effect is believed to be voluntary, but the exact mechanism for the phenomenon is only known possible through MAGIC.

SSO-001s Third anomaly has never been fully [REDACTED] SSO-001 physical appearance is unknown. It is not indescribable, or invisible: individuals were perfectly capable of entering SSO-001's container and observing it, taking mental or written notes, making sketches, taking photographs, and even making audio/video recordings. An extensive log of such observations is on file. However, information about SSO-001's physical appearance is "taken" out of a human mind soon after such an observation.

Individuals tasked with describing SSO-001 afterwards find their minds wandering and lose interest in the task; individuals tasked with sketching a copy of a photograph of SSO-001 are unable to remember what the photograph looks like, as are researchers overseeing these tests. Security personnel who have observed SSO-001 via closed-circuit television cameras emerge after a full shift exhausted and effectively amnesiac about the events of the previous hours.

DR HANDS authorized the construction of SSO-001's containment room, why it was constructed in this way, or what the purpose of the described Containment Procedures may be, are all unknown.

Despite SSO-001's container being easily accessible, all personnel at Site 19 claim no knowledge of SSO-001's existence when challenged.

All of these facts are periodically rediscovered, usually by chance readers of this file, causing a great deal of alarm. This state of concern lasts minutes at most, before the matter is simply forgotten about.

A great deal of scientific data has been recorded from SSO-001, but cannot be studied.

At least one attempt has been made to destroy SSO-001, escape dated [REDACTED]. Or possibly move it from containment at Site 19 to another site, meeting failure for reasons unknown.

SSO-001 presents a major physical threat to our power consumption technology and indeed may have killed many hundreds of personnel, and we would not know it.

Regards

Scientific Senate Organtionation

Director of Foreign Affairs

Jacob Sansury

Harry stared for a moment, processing this strange document in his hand. They utterly had most things wrong but the worrying thing was when he removed the black ink away they relieved his magic and their technology surrounding its harnessing.

"Jesus, that is some highly classified document" Naomi peered over his shoulder "Want me to look into the names for you and how did you remove that ink by the way?" Harry blinked and stood in Naomi's house, all full of electronics that Harry barely understood.

"I wouldn't tell her...wait don't think about it, Harry, oh wow shit i didn't understand how complex your magic is...how did you..make them forget?" Will said next to Harry, looking slightly pale at the letter that raised a lot of questions.

"You don't want to know, Will" Harry said trying to forget what he had to do to most of his friends back at Hogwarts.

Harry looked to Naomi, could she really find these people. Hope surferced for the first time in Harry's life, these people needed to be outed or destroyed; he passed the paper to her. It was like passing over a memory in instance, something Harry hadn't even noticed.

"Hope. Hope is a fools gamble" Wolfgang said leaning against the wall in Naomi's room. Startlingly Will and Naomi "Wolfgang. So pleased you could join us, " Naomi said sarcastically and sat her at computer with Amnitia looking around confused.

"Who's Wolfgang " she whispered to Naomi, not realizing everyone could hear her " I'm no one, just like the rest of you. We should take these fools out Harry and use your power to bring justice to the world" Wolfgang hearaled stepping closer to Harry.

Harry still had his eyes glued to the parchment, there was still hope that more wizard and witches were still alive " you lost so many, I see your memories as my own. Don't think you've failed them. We can help you " he said touching Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him still unsure about everything happening around him but he did feel something, something deeper down in the pit of his heart " not yet, we need to figure out who and what this organization is before we cause chaos" Harry murmured, the owl fluttered and picked at his hand, wanting it's a treat.

"I can't believe you used owls to courier your mail across the world, it's pretty genius in fact. I wouldn't have thought they were capable of such feats " Naomi said staring at bird while Harry feed it some meat " you'd be surprised how smart they really are Naomi. My familiar gave her life for mine, it's still feels like it was only yesterday she was wanting my attention, sometimes I would wake in the middle of the night and hear her calling me " Harry said remember Hedwig and ducking his head with sadness at the thought.

Will patted him on the shoulder" Well you're not alone anymore Harry, I don't care what or who you are. What we share is are part of us all now, we will fight each other's battles until we die" Wolfgang nodded and put his hand on Harry's shoulders, then Nomi smiled and gushed hugging Harry. Sun appeared from the shadows and smirked " We are all one now, sometimes I forget what is like to have someone stand with you " She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder " I once believed in magic. When I was young, My father said he was saved by a witch. He would tell me stories, unbelievable stories of the things she could do, until one day he came home and went straight to my mother and hugged her for hours. I listened to him cry and tell my mother that men in suits had taken her away. I was devastated that such cruelty could happen to those who were gifted" Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard, that it had begun long before he was born " I'm sorry Sun, I guess that's why we had to stay hidden from the world "

"Not anymore" Lito said hugging Harry and Nomi and giving him sloppy kiss on his cheek. They all laughed including Kala, who gave Wolfgang a suspicious look and Caiphus who shook Harry's hand while Riley hugged Will.

"We are family" they said together. In a group hug with their heads touching one another, Harry felt all of them and a part of him felt his magic flowing through each and everyone of them.

"Woah " Wolfgang murmured when the phoenix flew above them and starting humming, it was a breathtaking scene. The bird started to glow golden, everyone felt safe and loved in this moment of time " What's happening " Kala squeaked and looked to Harry " i don't know, this is a first for me " Harry said watching the phoenix grow and grow, it then it illuminated the whole room enveloping everyone in its golden light.

Harry watched the light diminish around them a moment later, the phoenix's hum subsided and it let off a soft thrill that made everyone jump. " What just happened " Nomi said lifting head away but Harry put a finger to her lips " it's not over yet " the bird fluttered and 8 feathers fell from its body and into each of their hands.

"What is this, I'm actually holding it, how is this possible " Will said awestruck and looked to Harry.

"Magic" he simply said holding his own feather " Hold it close, i have a feeling that when the time comes ill be making a wand for each of you." Harry said catching the phoenix as it fell through the air. Each of them nodded and patted the bird as they left, leaving only Nomi.

"Harry " Nomi said placing her hand on his shoulder " We won't let them win, you know, we can find these cruel cruel people and free your soul from this grief " she said lifting up his chin and he smiled " thanks Nomi"

"Come, we have work to do and Amanita looks slightly pale" she said and they were standing in her lounge with her girlfriends mouth hanging open.

"You were golden" Amanita finally whispered " i never seen anything like that before. What exactly happened it was like some movie effects" she took Nomi hand in hers and instead grabbed phoenix feather " What's this "

Nomi smiled " can I tell her " she asked Harry and he nodded, " it's not like it matters anymore, I guess the statue of secrecy can't be a secret when there's only one person left to uphold it" he said sitting down on the sofa.

"Earth to Nomi "

"Right, well Harry is a wizard " Nomi said and Amanita burst out in laughter and Nomi crossed her arms.

"Wait, your serious. As in like a real wizard, With spells and curses " she breathed stunned " really, wow. Wait how do you know?"

Harry laughed too and stood back up " i'll leave you two alone, let me know if you find anything on those files" he patted Nomi shoulder and almost left when she stopped him.

"Wait Harry, Amanita was joking. Right love"

Amanita looked to where Harry was standing "uhhh So that golden light was some kind of magic right " Harry nodded and Nomi huffed " she can't see you remember "

"Ah yeah right, i'm not sure what the Phoenix was doing, but i think it was bonding with all of us. It's what a familiar does with a wizard. Since whatever we are now we are linked but the feathers could mean something else I will probably have to research that" Harry said and Nomi held Amanitas hand with the feather in between them.

"What did he say"

"The phoenix apparently bonded with us. So what exactly can the phoenix do Harry"

Harry slapped his head " I'm so stupid, hold on. Where exactly are you " Harry asked Nomi who looked shocked at his outburst.

"San Francisco, America. Why?

"Take my hand and im going aperate to you. I never did like doing it and America is international so the phoenix can take me"

"What "

Just close your eyes and take my hand and visualize everything you can about where you are"

"Okay"

"Ready?"

"Ready"

Harry held the phoenix close to his heart and closed his eyes seeing what Nomi was visualizing and burst into flames and disappeared.

"He's gone" Nomi whispered to Amanita and then almighty crack and a burst of magic fire exploded in her house.

"Hey Nomi"

"Holy fucking shit" both Aminita and Nomi said falling over holding each other.

"Harry, how the hell"

"Magic" he said sheepishly and held out his hand lifting up Nomi then Aminati who looked at him crossley folding her arms " heh hmmmm " Harry Carefully perched the tired bird on one of the couches and held out his hand to Aiminata.

"Aiminata this Harry. Harry Aminata "

"Nice to meet you. Now what the hell just happened" she screeched, sounding exactly like Hermione did when she was angry with him.

Harry laughed "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly " i aperated from London "

"Aperated, what is that. You teleported from England to America. What the fuck. How is that possible "

"Magic "

"Will you stop that, your going to give us both a heart attack" Nomi said sitting down at her desk.

"Sorry, I never had muggle friends before "

"Muggles" Aminata raised her voice and then seem to calm down when Nomi looked at her.

"Non magic folk" Harry said " well you did kinda did not believe I was a wizard "

"Well you didn't have to scare the shit out of us. I need a drink of wine"

"Aminata it's too early plus we have the parade to go to this afternoon love"

"Right, well im getting coffee. Harry...do you want one"

"Coffee" Harry murmured confused " what's that"

Amanita and Nomi looked at him and laughed " you have a lot to learn pal. Nomi coffee"

"Yes please, go on Harry you'll love it"

"Sure why not, it's not like I'm going anywhere"

"Right ...I'll be right back"

Harry nodded and looked to what Nomi was doing " don't mind her, she's just protective "

"It's okay, she reminds me of one of my old friends, what are you doing and what is that thing in front of you"

"It's a computer Harry, come on. Everyone has one of these, don't tell me you don't know what this either"

Harry fervently shook his head and pulled a chair next to her " I've never had the chance but hey I know how to cook and watch television " he laughed and Nomi shoved him.

"Tv Harry tv, so we have a lot to work on. I'll show you a few things if you show me how to make a potion" Nomi giggled and started using her computer.

"Potions, you want to learn potions. I thought you'd be in to transfiguration " he said reaching for his wand " i have no idea what that means but in the muggle world " she scoffed " I use to be a boy" Harry coaked his head sideways " use to be a boy" Nomi showed him a memory of when she was little, a young boy stood in the bathroom looking at himself with tears in his eyes " oh " Harry said in the present " im sorry, that felt like a painful memory " he hugged her and Amanita came in the room with three cups.

"Here ya go love"

"Thank you"

"Harry, I hope you enjoy it, now move it"

"Thanks " he sat up and took the cup and took a sip.

"Oh god. Yuck" he spat it out and startled the both of them including the phoenix who chirped loudly at the disturbance.

"Oh forgiveness suck Harry, Aminata makes the best coffee" Nomi said taking a sip and falling back in her seat in pleasure.

"It tastes like shit. How can you drink this" he poured the rest of it out of the window and placed the cup on the table and pulled out his wand.

Harry concentrated on the size of the cup and held his wand over it "Aguamenti" he said softly and from the tip of his wand a steady stream of water filled it up.

"Woah" they both said " a bit anticlimactic but still that was something I've never seen a stick do before" Aminatia said taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's a wand silly and if I wanted to, I could fill this whole room with water, it's all about intent and concentration " Harry said picking up the phoenix and giving it some water as it chirped happily.

"You will not be doing that here, but remind me later when we take you to the lgbt parade " Nomi said staring back at her computer " What's the bird's name again" she said typing stuff on the black looking thing.

"Fawkes, My old headmasters bird. I'm not exactly sure what happened in the dream, that Fawkes appeared in real life or simply appeared when I needed him most...i must visit Hogwarts and ask Dumbledore" he shuddered remembering that it was abandoned now

"It's okay Harry… oh shit I think I found something. Oh fuck shit, they are not doing what I think they are doing" Nomi said cursing at her computer.

"What...What is it, what have you found " Harry said placing the bird back down and looked over her shoulder at a very familiar moving image that he was once kept in.

"It's a live feed, fucking sick bastereds. Holy shit is she looking at us " Aminata said

"I don't know, Harry do you recognise her" Nomi asked and Harry looked closely at the screen, the picture was way too fuzzy to make out the girl. " I'm not sure it could be anyone for all i know. I don't know anyone magical from america" he said quietly " holy shit she's getting up, is she ...is she coming towards the camera " Nomi said shocked. They watched the figure stand up and walk slowly towards the camera, the girl was looking dead eye into it and they watch on with horrified looks. She had a rugged turnic covering her whole body, the girl grabbed something and carried it with her. It was a leesh covering her neck and yanked it so she could walk further.

"This is some sick shit, wait where did she go" Aminata said violently, the girl suddenly disappeared underneath the camera. " i can't blame her, being watched like this is cruel and degrading...holy fuck"

Harry caught both of the girls as they fell back violently out of their chairs. The girls face filled the entire screen suddenly "Noo " Harry said in shock, she had cuts and bruises up her neck and face and her blond hair was filled with blood and dirt " it can't be" he said dazed.

The girl held up her arm to the camera and dug her finger into her skin, cutting into it. It looked like she was writing something " what is she doing" Nomi gasped in horror " i can't watch this " she leant into Harry's chest as both him and Aminata watch on.

"What's it say "

"HJP help me. What does that mean" Aminata looked to Harry who couldn't say anything, he kept looking at the screen. The girl was yanked back hard falling on her back as men with guards stormed the room.

Ring ring…..

"Fuck" Both Aminata and Nomi cursed loudly. Being startled by a loud noise coming from their kitchen. Aminata got her feet but Harry couldn't take his eyes off the screen, the men were beating her without mercy.

"Noooo...nooo " Harry yelled gripping his wand, his knuckles turned white and his anger seethed deep within him " Harry...Harry it's okay, calm down" Nomi shook him but he kept watching that poor girl.

"Hi Mom" Aminata called out from kitchen and Harry glanced away from the screen for just a second. The phoenix flu around the room at Harry's distress then flew into his shoulder and hummed.

"It's okay Harry, we don't need to see the rest. I'm going to turn it off, it's okay, calm down. We are going to help you"

"It's not bloody okay" he shouted still seething with anger. Knicks and knacks started to fly off around them, his magic was reacting to his anger and he was having a hard time trying to control it.

"No Mom, I think Nomi just stubbed her toe. Yes we will be at the parade...okay mom i've got to go. I'll see you later. Love you" Aminata said quickly then rushed back into the room.

"Holy fuck" Aminata shouted as everything around the room was swirling around uncontrollabley, all of it started crashing into everything, she barely ducked her head in time as a cup came for her and crashed through the window.

"They can't keep getting away with it " Harry shouted, hot tears ran down his cheeks.

"I know Harry they won't " Nomi grabbed a hold of him and Aminata looked on covering her mouth.

"They can't " he shouted once more and buried himself into Nomi's hug and then everything crashed to the ground.

"Shit, it must of been bad, to get a reaction out of Harry like that. What happened" Aminata asked touching each of their shoulders.

"Yeah it was bad and you don't want to know" Nomi said letting go of Harry who sniffled and looked down broken.

"It's okay Harry we are going to help her and blow this thing out of the ground" Nomi lifted up his chin and whipped away the tears " What did HJP mean " Aminata asked.

"Harry James Potter. Me, even if we could it's only the three us against a government organization. I don't want to lose you too " Harry said and Nomi and Amanita smiled "You won't because family don't give up on each other, plus we have six who will be help us" Nomi said.

"Right, we have to get changed. It's almost time for parade and your coming with us" Aminata said happily.

"Right, okay then. Let me fix up this mess first" Harry said and they both looked at each other carefully.

"Go on then amaze us"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smiled and let Fawkes down on the chair, he looked to the mess he created and concentrated "Repiro" he uttered flicking his wand up. The room swirled with objects returning to their original places. Nomi and Aminata gasped and watched on fascinated at the spell he casted " No fucking way, good God you could make a fortune cleaning rooms, hunny can we keep him " Aminata cried out happily shaking Nomi for a response.

"Haha so... did I amaze you this time " Harry laughed at her excitement and Nomi looked him up and down " i don't know love, i think he needs a better wardrobe to live with us and look at him he looks like a grizzly bear with that beard" she said jokingly. Harry pouted and sat down absently rubbing his beard " I guess I could do with a shave" he teased thinking that he wouldn't dare shave it off.

"Nahhh, you look handsome enough with it. I can't imagine what I'd do if you shaved it " Aminata teased winking and Nomi looked scandalized.

"Honey I'm standing right here"

"Pssssh you know it's true "

They both giggled together and kissed sweaty, Harry felt a tinge of jealousy and Nomi coaked a eyebrow at him " don't you get any ideas mister" she giggled and Harry laughed and looked at his watch " I'm starved want me to cook some lunch" he asked and they looked at him ceasing their kiss.

"Oh yeah, what you have in mind huh" Nomi asked him and he shrugged " What you got in your cupboard. Never mind, I'm gonna take a nosey and surprise you's " he stood and strode out into their kitchen.

"See, so we can keep him right "

"Only if he wants to stay hun, Harry you can stay as long as you want"

"Its okay, I'll probably stay a day or two then head over to New York" he called out rummaging through each one of their cupboards.

"Oh no you don't, your not going there by yourself"

"Isn't Will in New York, I'm sure he will be willing to help me out, he is a policeman after all" Harry shouted out and looked behind him, Nomi was standing their with her arms crossed.

"We are going to come with you and that's final "

"You don't have to, I mean you have a life and family here"

"No, we are family... remember. If something happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself"

"Fine"

"Good, me and Aminata are going to change for the parade. Don't get lost in my kitchen"

"Got it"

Harry finally found some eggs and bacon and decided to make scrambled eggs and a side of bacon, nothing fancy but at least it was something.

"Hello Harry" a familiar but deadly voice scared him.

Harry turned quickly and held his wand out " Mr Hands, you've got a lot to answer for and I'm gonna make short work of you" he hissed.

"Ah well, too bad I'm not really here" he said touching his head " fancy being a sensate and wizard all in one, quite the specimen " he ozzed with a mocking voice " you see, i use to hunt these people long before I hunted wizards and witches, it wasn't fun but magic. It was something to truly harness " he walked forward and pulled out something from his pocket " remember this Harry" Harry went to punch him but went right through him.

"That's good...very good...you remember don't you, Luna's friendship bracelet, the one I take it you Hermione, Ron and Neville gave her " he laughed and dangled it in front of him.

"Still wearing yours I hope"

"Fuck you, I will get that back. I don't know how you found me but when i find your little operation I will kill everything you worked for" Harry spat writhing with anger again.

"I guess I hit a nerve didn't i, lucky me" he smiled and walked even closer " you've been a thorn in my side for far too long but...for now we will play your silly little games. I know where you are, even when your asleep boy. One way or another your magic will be mine"

Harry mockingly laughed " you sure do have an ego the size of idiot, I have beaten you before and now...now I have others that will help me take your shit down another level" Harry took a step closer not afraid of this man.

"You never did learn did you, only the hard way. When I find you, I'm going to take everything and I mean everything that should be mine, if only you paid attention in school, I wouldn't be here giving you some advice like the good person i am"

"Harry what's going on, who are you talking to" Nomi said coming into the kitchen wearing brightly coloured clothes.

"Friends of yours I take it, how fitting your cooking for them, I guess your childhood had at least some benefits " he laughed and Harry gripped his wand tighter.

"Get out of my head " Harry shouted and put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"That won't help you. See... this is why you don't deserve these gifts...Still using all the muscles except the one that matters huh Mr Potter. Like a fly in the ointment, your conscious sticks to it. Limbed and headed machine of pain and undignified suffering is firing up again. All you have to do is push the button but in case i'm going to push your buttons for you" he laughed then appeared behind Harry and leaned into his ear.

"I'm going to be honest with you...I ...hate being ordinary...I hate this life...I want more and I'm so close I can feel it in my bones…"

A fiery streak penetrated Harry's skull, trying to force his eyes open. It's a sound. A clarion call from hell " We trusted you Harry, We gave you everything and you failed us. You failed us" the familiar voices crushed his head in agony.

Harry opened his eyes and there stood Hermione and Ron " Please make it stop" he shouted.

Fawkes screeched and flew into Mr Hands, it's talons ripped and scratched at his face and he swatted it away " that's new..." he smirked and fixed his suit disappearing from the spot, as did Hermione and Ron.

Fawkes gave a soft hoot and landed on Harry's shoulder " thanks " he breathed a sigh of relief and Nomi rushed towards him, " Are you okay what happened "

"Its nothing, just an old memory "

"No it wasn't, I could feel your anger and I'm sure the rest could too, what the hell did fawkes  
Fly at" she asked.

Harry took a breath" he knows I'm sensate, he visited me… he's the one who either killed off my kind or used them for his experiments..Mr Hands" he sunk down to the floor and rubbed his face.

"Mr Hands, well that is either the worst name someone could have or either his parents were not clinically sane.. I'm sorry we will find him after what he has done...though I don't understand how fawkes could hurt him if he just visited you, like what we do" she said sitting down next to him.

Harry sighed "He just said 'that's new' and vanished, I'm still new to this whole sensate thing too and magic well...that's never going to be fully understood. I'll have to keep fawkes close just in case he comes back or I find a way to stop him from existing altogether " Harry said and the bird in question let off a soft thrill and climbed into his lap.

"Well, do you want to come with us or mope around here all day" Nomi sat up and Aminata came in the room.

"What did I miss"

"Nothing hun, we were just about to leave weren't we. I asked Harry if he wanted to come instead of moping around here all day" Nomi smiled holding Aiminatas hand.

"I might stay here and pesker Will about going to that facility we found and poke around" Harry said standing up holding fawkes in one hand.

"You think that's a good idea, getting Will involved" Nomi asked cautiously

Harry shrugged " I'm not going to ask him to raid the place, just find out a few more details...like a bit of detective work" he said dismissively

Will appeared in the kitchen, wearing his police uniform and smiled at the two of them" I uh heard my name and thought I'd check up on Harry" he said to them looking around the room.

"Harry here thinks it's a good idea to poke around this organization that hunts magicals based in New York. We uh found a live feed, it was quite disturbing " Nomi said shakily leaning into Aiminatas neck.

"I see, that poor girl. Harry you think this is a good idea, i mean i want to help you but if they caught me snooping around" Will looked Harry and put his hand on his shoulder " i can see your plan, it would've worked if you were with me but I don't have your capabilities "

Harry shrugged off his hand " i just want to have a look you know, see it first hand or second hand. You know what I mean" he said pacing up and down stroking fawkes feathers.

"I know, you just want to scope out the place, just in case you break in or worse get captured " he said softly.

"That won't happen, i have bested them before. It just hurts knowing I can't do anything. Not anymore" Harry fell into the chair and fawkes gave a soft thrill trying to raise his spirits.

"I know it sucks but you cannot jeopardize yourself anymore and you keep saying that Harry and one way or another you're bound to put one foot wrong " Will criticized, Harry felt the urge to punch him " So I heard you want to break into something " Wolfgang said appearing in the room " No Wolfgang I just want to take a look, bloody hell what's wrong with that" Harry said seeing Will and Nomi shaking their heads.

"It's not like we don't want to help you Harry, you don't know the government like I do. We get caught that's it, were done" Will said and Wolgang laughed.

"What's the harm in looking Will, it might give Harry some comfort. "

Harry nodded" If you don't want to do this Will, I have other means of getting to New York"

"Jesus Harry, you do that and we might not see you ever again. Fine, We do this, we do it my way. And if shit turns south I'm out of there, even if the leaves tussle the wrong way I'm out" Will said sternly.

"I don't like this guys, i feel like this is going to end badly " Nomi said and Harry walked up to her and hugged her, " we will be fine, I promise you, you can hit me when you get back" he whispered into her ear.

"I'll do more that, i'll have Lito sing to you all night" she pulled back " I just don't want to lose you, I'm just reminded that you are a lot like me. Confused and angry, lost in your grief. It's lucky I had Aminata to keep me sane, you had no one but now you have people that will do anything for you, just remember that" Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"thank you "

"Keep Will safe, he is putting his ass on the line for you" Nomi grabbed her purse " don't do anything stupid. I'll see you when we get back" both Amanita and Nomi hugged Harry and left the three of them.

"Well, let's get this over with then " Will said and disappeared from the spot.

Harry nodded and Wolfgang smirked "if it was me, we would have stormed that fucked up place already. You ready, because I'm coming with you guys"

"I know, we would of disamated them. When were ready, ill get you to New York and we will finish them off for good" Harry said grabbing his hand and giving him a brief hug.

"Meet you there kid" he vanished from the spot, leaving just Harry and Fawkes.

Fawkes let off another soft thrill as Harry layed on the sofa" Will be fine, look after me while im gone" he stroked the birds feathers as he closed his eyes.

Will was getting changed in the locker room when Harry arrived " so where exactly is this place, you do know where it is " Will asked shoving his things into his locker.

"Of course I do, it's on the outskirts of this city. I don't know how to drive a muggle car but I know my way around places I've never been, it's a trait you pick up when your being hunted all your life"

"Hey look I'm sorry Harry, I know you want revenge on your kind but doing this, it could risk a lot of our lives now that we are sensates" Will said

"Your a police officer, it should be your duty to out these criminals " Harry retorted

"No offense but this goes way above you or what I do, look I'm trying to help you see reason" Will faced Harry, they both eyed each other out.

"You know, I think your trying to protect these criminals " Wolfgang appeared in the room, with his arms folded and leaning against a locker.

"Woah, easy with accusation. I know we've only just kinda meet and we are bound but you don't know jack shit" Will said angrily

Harry was getting fasturated, they shouldn't be fighting like this " Look I'm sorry I'm being stubborn Will, I just want some answers and we shouldn't fight, bad things happen when we are distracted"

"Jonas " Will said abruptly

"Will, I see you found Harry safe" the Indian man said looking to Harry

"Yes, we all did. It was something else, feeling all of their emotions. Was quite overwhelming "

"Your whole cluster, that shouldn't be possible, it takes weeks if not months to normalize yourself within a cluster and to have everyone together is nothing I've seen in my time as a birther "

"What's he talking about, a brither...Angelica " Harry's whispered seeing the image of her face that night.

"Yes Harry, she birthed you as sensate" Jonas said walking up to him " your special she told me but this extraordinary. The progress your cluster has made, this out of my perspective " he sighed

"Harry here is magical, the last one in fact" Will said speaking up " special doesn't even describe what he can do"

"No wonder, she...Angelica said to me he would change the world.. " he whipped his face " I shouldn't of been told any of this...i am being hunted and if 'he' finds out ...then i pray we get out of this alive"

"Who's he...Mr Hands" Harry said angrily

Jonas looked shocked " No...it can't be ...he...Mr Hands is still alive. I watched him die "

"Die, what do you mean..you watched him die. I barely escape him and his men not a few days ago and he visited me i do not how but he was in Nomi kitchen taunting me not some half an hour ago" Harry spat.

"Visiting you, you must of looked him in the eye that night. That's how they hunt, I only know of one he is almost on me..Mr Whispers..BPO '

"Mr Whisper...BPO who and what exactly are you on about" Harry walked up closer and in his face ``I swear if you had anything to do with what SSO has done me. I will find you myself and end you"

"SSO?, no i think you mean BPO. SSO died with Mr Hands, i and Angiclia and Whispers sought to that and created BPO after it was dissolved"

"Bullshit, I don't believe you "

"It doesn't matter, you must hurry and connect the dots before it's too late. I have little time now " Jonas sighed then collapsed vanishing from the spot.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go" Harry said to Will who grabbed his gun and ran out of room with Harry and Wolfgang following.

"Jesus this is a mess, I'm not setting foot inside that place even if we have good reason too" Will got inside his car.

"No shit, I smell bullshit too, either Jonas is lying or buying us some time" Wolfgang said in the backseat.

"Why, what makes you say that"

Will interrupted " Wolf is right, he obviously not working for BPO or SSO he's trying to run from them. Jonas is a known terrorist, we've been trying to hunt him down in police force, i think they have branded him a wanted man to catch him easier " Will drove fast down the highway, Harry felt a bit nauseous or was that Will.

"Will, how do we know he isn't feeding us some bullshit, this could be a trap" Wolfgang said and Harry slammed his fist against the window.

"No... I don't believe they know anything. Mr Hands never mentioned shit when he was antagonizing me. I have a back up plan, I'm sure it'll work after what we can feel and understand through each other"

Will slammed on the breaks " that is out of the question Harry, how do we know your magic will work with me"

Harry sat in the front seat " Look Will, that night with Fawkes. You still have your feather"

Will pulled down his collar and showed Harry the feather tied up as a necklace around his neck " Good, that's how. Now let's go before we get attention " Will speed forward and past several buildings Harry recognized from the map.

Harry smelt the air through Will's senses and spluttered. It was the same foul smell he remembers vividly the night he was captured years ago, it had this distinctive taste to it that made him almost want to use his magic " we are close," he muttered.

"What is that smell " Will coughed

"You can smell it too"

Will nodded and so did Wolfgang " you don't want to know what it is, it seems muggles are immune to it, " Harry shuddered remembering the makeshift fire pits they used to…

"Fucking hell Harry, what were they doing to those poor kids" Will said angrily " why can we smell it now, what's changed. I don't feel any different than before"

Harry looked to his chest and Will gripped the necklace tight " I see, well I hope some of your talents come through because I'm about ready to storm this place " Will grumbled stepping on the aclerater.

"You should take it slow, around this corner and we should be about 100 metres away." Harry said as they approached the heavy secluded area, fortified with large trees and a heavy duty fence that came out of nowhere.

"I don't see any buildings anywhere. We sure this is the correct location "

"There's an entrance, pull across here" Harry pointed to a narrow entrance to an abandoned house, they looked around. The houses were all abandoned and what looked like fire had consumed them.

"Geez what happened here, it's like death took this whole street" Wolfgang murmured looking to Harry.

"Privacy I take it, they probably didn't want to move, so they took it to their own hands"

"I see two guards at 3 o'clock, plus a whole shit tonne of cameras every 20 meters "

"It's like a fucking prison, fuck there is something wrong. One of the guards is pointing in our direction " Will said lowering himself out of sight.

"No way they have that kind of surveillance, unless they are using magic "

"Harry what are you talking about"

"I'm not sure what but that smell it's like remnants of a jinx, it was a long time ago and I was young "

"Fuck"

"Holy shit look"

"What Wolfgang "

"In the window "

Harry looked and saw an old man in the window of the abandoned house with dirty blond hair_ ...no...it couldn't be._


End file.
